The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies that exist in the current marketplace.
As new communication architectures (such as the Session Initiation Protocol) become available to the consumer, new processes need to be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. For example, current open standard telephony environments are unable to provide many advanced calling features to the consumer. In order to deliver a sustainable product that can compete with conventional architectures, telephony developers need a platform for enabling advanced calling features.